Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus capable of registering a destination of image data, an image processing system, a control method of the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus which can transmit image data using transmission protocols for facsimile, electronic mail (E-mail), and various types of file transmissions is known. As a protocol used for file transmission, for example, a server message block (SMB) and a file transfer protocol (FTP) are known. Further, Web-based distributed authoring and versioning protocol (WebDAV) for the World Wide Web (WWW) is also known as another protocol used for the file transmission. A destination corresponding to each transmission protocol can be registered to a destination book, and thus a user can save time for manually inputting the destination for each transmission.
In addition, it is conventionally known that use of a specific transmission protocol included in a plurality of transmission protocols may be set to be disabled for security purpose (for example, prevention of confidential information leakage). If the specific transmission protocol is set to be disabled and the destination corresponding to the specific transmission protocol is selected from the destinations registered in the destination book to transmit image data, a transmission error occurs. In this case, a user needs to select again the destination corresponding to another transmission protocol that is not set to be disabled, which is a time-consuming task.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-234169 discusses a technique that can prevent a user from selecting an incorrect destination in advance by not displaying a destination corresponding to a transmission protocol set to be disabled in destinations registered to a destination book.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-234169 is intended to not display the destination corresponding to the transmission protocol set to be disabled in the destinations registered to the destination book, and the destination itself that cannot be used is registered to the destination book. In other words, when the destination is registered to the destination book, it is difficult for the user to know that the image data cannot be transmitted using the destination, and the user does not know that fact until the destination is actually used. From another point of view, when the limited number of destinations can be registered to the destination book, registration of destinations that cannot be used may hinder registration of necessary destinations to the destination book.
Such an issue is not limited to the destination book. For example, in recent years, an image processing apparatus provided with an operation key of “transmit file to yourself” has been known. In such an image processing apparatus, according to an operation of the operation key of “transmit file to yourself”, folder information about a user currently operating the image processing apparatus is automatically set as a destination of image data. Accordingly, the user can transmit (store) the image data in the user's own folder with a simple operation.
The folder information set by “transmit file to yourself” can be previously registered in association with each user. However, if the folder information corresponding to the transmission protocol set to be disabled is registered, the user cannot notice that the image data cannot be transmitted until the image data is to be actually transmitted after the destination is set using the operation key of “transmit file to yourself”.